Robotically-assisted surgery was developed to overcome certain limitations of minimally invasive surgery and enhance the capabilities of surgeons performing open surgery. In some types of robotic surgery, the surgeon uses a telemanipulator to control the surgical instruments. A telemanipulator is a remote manipulator that allows the surgeon to perform the normal movements associated with the surgery while the robotic arms carry out those movements using end-effectors and manipulators to perform the actual surgery on the patient. In computer-controlled robotic surgery systems, the surgeon uses a computer to control the robotic arms and its end-effectors.
Specialized surgical training is needed to operate robotic surgery systems. Training surgeons to safely and efficiently use robotic surgery systems is necessary in order to achieve positive patient outcomes, reduce delays in the operating room, and limit the time the patient spends under anesthesia. Current robotic surgical training methods, however, can be time consuming for both the trainer and the trainee. Further, it can be difficult to determine whether a surgeon has gained sufficient proficiency with robotic surgery techniques.